Midnight Cravings
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Companion fic. to 'Together, with you'. To fufill his pregnant wife's cravings, a certain idol is rudely awaken in the middle of the night to attend to the needs of his precious sweetheart. Tokiya/Haruka with a dash of fluff. Potential OOCness...?


Moi moi! Jo-chan desu! It's been a while since I've came up with another one-shot, especially for UtaPri. So many new stories came up while I was taking my time with ideas.

In any case... This is a companion fic to 'Together, with you'. Not really a sequel, but more like a side-story. It akes place about... 4 to 5 months after 'Together, with you'. If you haven't read it, please do!

My inspiration for this? A growling stomach in the middle of the night. It kept me awake and I couldn't sleep because of it. In any case, enjoy the story!

I don't own UtaPri and it's franchise. Enough said.

* * *

><p>"Tokiya-kun...? Are you awake?"<p>

The sound of Haruka's voice woke the said man from his peaceful slumber. He sank deeper into the covers, enjoying the warmth of the fluffy quilt.

"Tokiya-kun!"

"Yes, my dear?" Tokiya mumbled, still half-asleep.

"I want pancakes."

"Now?" Her husband groaned as he buried his face into the soft pillow. She knew how much Tokiya loved his sleep, but a pregnant woman's cravings were a hell lot more important than one man's rest. "Can't you wait till' the sun rises?"

"Now... If you please."

"Fine, fine." Tokiya muttered as he sat up, running a hand through his hair. "I'll see if I can find a place that sells pancakes at three in the morning..."

"But I want Tokiya-kun's home-made pancakes."

Tokiya sighed, muttering a small curse as he slipped out of bed, dragging his feet across the wooden floor boards towards the closet. Trying his best to stay awake, he slipped his T-Shirt over his head, grabbing the first shirt off the rack and a fresh pair of jeans.

"Umm... Tokiya-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind getting fresh strawberries to go with the pancakes?"

Tokiya's eyelid twitched.

Fresh strawberries? At three in the morning?

"Tokiya-kun?"

"Yes, I heard you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Tokiya let out a sigh as he closed their bedroom door behind him. Ensuring that he had his wallet, cell phone and his keys, he made his way down the stairs towards the front door.

This was going to be one hell of a long night.

XXX

It had been another long and quiet night for the employees of Yamakaba Supermarket. Especially for the twenty-four year-old cashier, Kojima Miyuki, who personally wondered who was the bastard who had the guts to suggest that the supermarket should be running twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

Seriously, what is the use of opening all day and all night if there aren't proper customers? Many who came here at this time of night only bought things like beer, snacks and other things you can easily find at a convenience store.

Kojima propped her elbow on the counter, letting out an audible sigh. Damned, she needed a smoke badly, but her shift isn't ending anytime soon. If only something interesting would happen for once...

The thump of a shopping basket being placed on the counter interrupted Kojima from her thoughts. Cracking open an eye, she removed her elbow from the counter, only to find that the man standing in front of the counter was none other than...

"Ichinose Tokiya?"

She couldn't believe her eyes! The popular idol, Ichinose Tokiya, was standing right in front of her! Maybe working the night shift wasn't so bad after all!

"Tokiya-sama! I'm a huge fan! I've bought all your singles and your album and I even went to your live concert!"

The man in front of her, Ichinose Tokiya, let out a sigh as he ignored her (apparently, breathless) rant. It was bad enough that he was kicked out out bed to make home-made pancakes for his precious wife, but to visit a supermarket at three in the morning, without a disguise, just to get ingredients for the said pancakes was ridiculous!

In any case, he just wanted to get home as soon as possible. After all, a prince needs his beauty sleep.

"Excuse me, Miss," He spoke slowly, trying his best not to show his irritation. "I need to get home quickly, so do you think you could hurry up?"

"He... Ichinose Tokiya spoke to me!" She squealed, cupping her face with her hands in pure joy... or should I say, pure ecstasy?

Ichinose Tokiya sighed for the who-knows-what time that night, his eyelid twitching in irritation.

This was really going to be a really, really long night.

XXX

Ichinose Tokiya set the groceries on the kitchen counter and glanced at the clock. It was already four-thirty in the morning, which meant that dawn was going to break in about an hour or two.

Creeping up the stairs, Tokiya creaked the door open, relieved to find his wife tucked in their bed, sound asleep.

He tiptoed in slowly, careful to remain as quiet as possible. He knelt down beside her and placed a gentle hand on her forehead, brushing her hair away from her face. His eyes softened as he watched her breathe, her chest heaving up and down with every breath she took.

What did he do to deserve a girl like her? She was kind. Beautiful. Gentle. Understanding. So much more than mere words could ever hope to describe. She was like an angel; by her side, only can he feel truly at home.

She was everything in the world to him. It may sound like a corny line from some romance movie, but without her, his existence was meaningless.

Before he met her, his heart was like Pandora's Box. When he had opened it, he was only capable of seeing the despair and grief it contained. He only saw the bad things in which it contained. It was she who had helped him find that small glimmer of hope amidst the darkness.

He bent over slowly, to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, whispering a soft "I Love You" before standing to leave the room. Closing the door carefully, Tokiya made his way down to the kitchen.

Time to make those darn pancakes.

XXX

The smell of fresh pancakes rose Haruka from her sleep. Sitting up slowly, she rubbed her eyes sleepily as she let out a yawn. Glancing towards her husband's side of the bed, she was not surprised to find it empty.

Pushing the covers aside, Haruka brought her legs over to the edge of the bed, standing up slowly. Placing a hand over her enlarged abdomen, she smiled, whispering a cheerful "Good Morning" to her unborn children.

Taking small, light steps, she made her way down towards the kitchen. She stood, hand on the frame of the door of the kitchen, as she watched her husband, one hand clutching onto the frying pan, the other reaching for the ladle that was half-submerged in a bowl of batter. He hadn't noticed her presence yet.

Carefully creeping up to him, she surprised him by slipping her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Tokiya froze for a moment at her sudden act of affection. He smiled, turning around to face his wife, who was looking up at him with bright eyes.

"Good morning." She smiled at him.

"It's not even five in the morning, my dear," He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I know. And I kept you awake all night, didn't I?"

"Not exactly all night," He groaned. "But at least half of it."

Haurka laughed in response. "So are they done yet?"

Tokiya bent down to plant a soft kiss on her lips, his own curving into a playful smirk.

"Be patient, my dear. Just a little while more."

"Tell that to the kids," She placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. "They're hungry for Daddy's pancakes too."

XXX

"What a beautiful sunrise," Haruka sighed in bliss as she took a sip from a warm cup of tea, made by none other than her precious husband, who had insisted that she'd wait at the veranda.

Haruka was thankful for Tokiya's mother, who had let them move into her family mansion while she was out travelling. The older woman was thrilled when she heard the news of the pregnancy and convinced them to move in with her, insisting that the children need more space to grow and explore.

Of course, Tokiya had disagreed, but gave in eventually.

Haruka knew Tokiya's relationship with his mother was strained, but she knows that his mother meant well when she offered. She hoped that things could work out between the two of them. After all, his mother wasn't really a bad person. She was just a woman who loved her son too much.

"Haruka? Are you all right?" Tokiya's voice interrupted her from her thoughts. "If you keep spacing out like that, the tea and your breakfast will get cold."

"Sorry about that," she smiled at him apologetically. "I was just… thinking, that's all."

"Care to share what's on your mind?"

"Maybe later. In any case, the sun is rising."

"You're right. It's morning already… which means the start of another day."

"Are you going to complain about not getting enough sleep again?"

"Maybe I would, but it's a pity to start complaining when we finally get to see the sunrise together."

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is, but," Tokiya leaned over, moving closer to her, whispering gently into her ear. "To me, you are more beautiful… more dazzling than the sun."

Haruka felt a blush rise on her cheeks. "Tokiya-kun…"

As he bent his head down, Haruka could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin. Their lips brushed for a brief moment before he captured her lips harshly, though passionate at the same time. He brought his hand up to support her head, his fingers threading through her hair as he pulled her closer to him.

Haruka melted into the kiss, feeling as if she was an inexperienced girl having her first kiss. Her eyelids fluttered closed as her arms made their way around his neck, deepening their embrace.

They parted for air a little while later, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Breakfast will get cold." Tokiya whispered a little while later, panting slightly.

"Tokiya-kun? About that…"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Why did you buy strawberries?"

"You said you wanted them, didn't you?"

"I might have, but… actually, I think I meant blueberries instead of strawberries."

Tokiya let out a long sigh. "Do you want me to go and get them?"

"Yes… if you please."

Tokiya sighed. His long day has only just begun.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? The ending was kinda lame, wasn't it? Oh well, I tried my best, and I think that's good enough. 'Together, with you' was a lot better, I think.<p>

Kojima Miyuki is a recycled OC whose name is easy to use, so I'll leave it as it is. "Yamakaba Supermarket" was a name I coined from "Yamakawa Supermarket", which is a chain of shops here in Singapore that sells imported Japanese snacks.

Oh yes, Haruka is having twin girls. Fraternal twins. When I heard Tokiya's song "My Little, Little Girl", I suddenly had the picture of a gentle-looking Tokiya carrying his daughter in his arms and being all daddy-like in my head. My best friend suggested twins, so I went along with it.

I won't be writing much thanks to my new part-time job, so I'll still take my time to think of better ideas and hopefully, so a longer story. Time to go back to work, so I'll sign off here!

**Please review!**


End file.
